The overall aim of this research is to develop more effective treatments for HIV-infected patients and their families. In the current study, we investigate the efficacy of a family-based, telephone administered intervention (Family Intervention: Telephone Tracking or FITT) for HIV-infected persons and their families. More specifically, we will test the efficacy of the FITT intervention by recruiting 270 patients (and their "families") that are new to HIV primary care at either of the Brown University AIDS Program (BRUNAP) clinical sites, Rhode Island Hospital and Miriam Hospital. By "family" we mean the family member or friend the patient identifies as the person who provides them with the most support for their HIV disease; in most cases this will be a person with whom the HIV+ patient lives. All patients will receive standard HIV medical care. In addition to usual care, these patients and their family will be randomly assigned to one of two treatment conditions: 1) FITT or 2) No intervention. Treatment will begin at the time of the first patient visit and will continue for 6 months. Assessment will occur at baseline, 3, 6, and 12 months after study enrollment. Using this design, we propose the following specific aims. The Primary Aim of the study will be to determine if the addition of the FITT intervention produces significant improvement relative to no intervention. The FITT intervention focuses on three major domains of functioning: a) depression, b) coping, c) family functioning. We hypothesize that the FITT intervention will decrease symptoms of depression, produce greater positive coping and lead to improved family function compared to no treatment. The Secondary Aim of the study will be to determine if the addition of the FITT intervention will result in improvement in: a) quality of life, b) follow-up HIV appointment keeping, and c) initiation of antiretroviral treatment for eligible patients. The Tertiary Aim of the project is to begin to explore the optimal combination of patient and intervention characteristics for the FITT model. To accomplish this aim, we will conduct analyses identifying: a) predictors of response to the FITT, and b) intervention process variables that predict treatment outcome. For HIV-infected persons newly seeking primary care, the first year of care is critical in staging HIV disease and beginning treatments. Given the significance of families in the AIDS epidemic, it is important to study as well as support families and patients to optimize care of those affected by HIV disease.